


【柱斑柱】伤痕

by AliceMadReturn



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: 青年期柱间与斑独立世界观，互攻背景





	【柱斑柱】伤痕

⚠️练习小破车产物  
⚠️车的部分先（斑柱）后（柱斑）但同时存在  
上车需谨慎！！不希望带给他人不适🙇♀️

缓缓流淌的南贺川无法祛除心中的阴霾和焦虑，这个男人还是在这里静坐了很久。  
斑注视着水面倒映的面孔和夺目的万花筒，即使再怎样暗示自己这双眼睛是力量，是自己更进一步的证明，也依旧无法赶走纷乱的思绪。  
族人庆祝着少族长获得了更强的瞳力，期盼着千手失去他们最强的战斗力时，宇智波斑却不知不觉来到了这个早应该远离的地方，一呆就是半日。  
（柱间怎么样了…他的伤可以康复吗？他…会死吗？我杀了他吗？）  
不错，斑的万花筒是前日与柱间的战斗中开启的，族人包括弟弟泉奈都以为这双眼睛是因为与千手少族长前所未有的厮杀，因为强烈的刺激，因为重伤了对手的喜悦得来。斑却对族内激昂的说辞无动于衷…没有人比他更清楚当时的情形，也没有人比他更清楚获得这双眼睛的代价。  
当时的自己沉迷于与柱间的激战，满心满眼都是那个变得更加强大夺目的男人，却一时忘记在战场之中，失之毫厘都能带来全然不同的战局。  
在激战中全然忘我的斑面对柱间迎面而至的刀刃，出神地不愿躲避，刹那间便做好了重伤甚至是死在挚友手上的准备。然而后续发展彻底打破了他的冷静…柱间在那个瞬间强行收住了自己的刀刃因而对斑的迎击无暇避让。  
滚烫的血液飞溅到斑的战甲上、面庞上，灼痛了他的双眼，那时的斑不知道自己应该做些什么，忘记了在战场上杀死敌人是理所应当的事，只是失神地揽住倾倒在自己的肩上的柱间……  
他克制不住地关注来自千手的消息，得知连续7日千手都很少有行动，但…所幸没有传出白事的消息，斑心里默默庆幸着。  
——————  
随手捡起了川边的小石子，斑一个人玩起了童年的游戏…太久没有打过水漂的男人一时犯起了和年幼时一样的错误，石子还未到达对岸便缓缓沉没下去。  
“真可笑…我到底在干嘛…”  
“打水漂的时候记得手臂要微微抬起来，斑啊，没想到这些年你的水漂技术越来越差了哎。”  
听到恍惚如昔日的搭讪，斑迅速回过头去。  
“柱间…你……”  
“哈哈，不好意思呀斑，可惜这次也没能杀死我，但是还差一点点！就一点？！”  
柱间没能说完接下来的话…因为他的挚友突然上前抱住了他。  
“嗯…斑，怎么了呀？难道是没能一举干掉我特别特别低落吗？好吧…让你抱一会儿也可以啦，下次加油就好。”  
“蠢货！”  
斑嘴上虽然一如既往的冷漠，但却无法忽视心里无言的庆幸和感激…  
（还好柱间没事…能再见到他真是太好了。）  
当然这番感动没能持续三秒，就被眼前又开始低落长蘑菇的男人给搅得无影无踪。  
“起来！！你这个毛病还没治好吗？”  
斑哄了半天才把这个蹲地画圈圈的家伙给哄起来。

“啊啊！真是久违了啊，和斑一起平静地坐在南贺川边。”  
“……这根本无所谓，柱间…你的伤…算了，不想说也无所谓，我看你还能皮，想来是好极了。”  
柱间温和又柔软地注视着旁边别扭的友人，决定直球攻击他。  
“抱歉让你担心了，我没事，伤早就好了！斑又变强了呢，真好！而且我现在是不会死的，我可是还有和斑的约定要去完成啊。”  
斑对上身边男人固执又坚定的眼神，觉得自己冰封的心仿佛都要被那片暖阳融化，不住思索着自己不明原因的悲痛和喜悦。  
（柱间…柱间…原来是这样吗。）  
“柱间！我可以抱抱你吗？”  
“当然可以呀，我的怀抱永远为你敞开！”  
……  
“你不是说可以让我抱抱的嘛！”  
“斑…道理我都懂，但是为什么拥抱要脱衣服啊？！”  
“闭上嘴！”  
———小破车发车了———  
宇智波斑不想和被压在下面的那个话痨多废话了，只是利索地解开这个男人身上的和服…  
要说方便，在某些时候宇智波族服的确略输一筹。柱间上半身的族服很快便被急躁的男人扯到肘部，还没来得及抗议就被唇舌堵住了嘴。  
（斑该不会全程不让我说话吧…）  
青年人暂且还未通人事，唇与唇之间的交接还带着生涩和迟疑…斑努力平复自己过快的心率，开始用舌头湿润柱间的唇，舔过牙关，趁着下面的家伙又要废话的间隙一举攻破了防守。  
所幸他毫无技巧舔弄很快就得到了回应，唇舌交缠，从唇边缓缓流下津液逐渐点燃了有情人的火焰。不知过了多久，两人才从初次的亲吻中回过神，给了彼此呼吸的空间。  
看到柱间又想说些什么，斑还是不想给他这个机会，便用左手捂住了男人的嘴，唇舌顺着颈部粗暴的向下移动，一路带着水痕和不绝的亲吻声。但很快这种粗暴便不能继续下去了…斑看着柱间胸口几乎斜跨整个胸膛的疤痕突然就觉得鼻腔酸涩了起来，他俯下头轻柔地亲吻目之所及的伤痕，用舌头轻轻舔舐着骇人之物。  
左手掌心传来轻轻的舔吻，对上柱间殷切的的目光，斑不觉地放开了手。  
“呼…终于能说话了，斑，别担心只是现在留下了伤痕而已，伤口其实早就痊愈了。而且这伤疤也会慢慢消失的！”  
斑没有应声，只是又一次亲吻着它们。  
“斑…你…是想和我做那种事吗？”  
“如果我说是你会拒绝吗？”  
柱间只是用行动回答了他，他迅速解开了斑的腰带，伸手便细致侍弄起小斑。  
“唔…”  
得到回应，宇智波斑也就不再客气了。他用唇舌戏弄起柱间左胸的乳头，右手不客气地揉弄起觊觎已久的胸部。  
“柱间…你的胸部真大！”  
“你是流氓吗！做就做，别说这这种话啊…”  
斑当然不会听他的，他只是一遍遍赞美身下美丽的肉体，一遍遍逗弄男人胸部的敏感地带。  
柱间见斑不理会他便坏心的逗弄起小斑，从下边的囊袋到端部的龟头，力道时轻时重，很快就让斑的呼吸变得更加急促起来。  
宇智波斑觉得再让柱间弄下去估计故事还没开始就要结束了，他当机立断拽开了柱间的手同时扒下了柱间的族裤，用手调戏了一阵后便张口将它含进了高热的口腔。  
“斑！别这样很脏的！！快起来！”  
镇压了躁动的柱间，斑开始了更加过分的行动，顺着柱身舔弄、轻吻甚至吮吸，又在猝不及防间将它深吞入到喉部深处…柱间很快就只能呜呜出声，初次面对这么过分的调戏难免很快就泻出了精液。  
“呼…呼…好了…快起来吧斑？！等下，你在吞什么？！”  
斑当然没有表面上这么游刃有余，他只是知道该怎么做，具体实践还是第一次，更何况身下还是柱间那个傻瓜，不能不慎重准备。  
就着口中的白浊，他有力地分开了柱间的长腿，开始开拓自己的下个目标。  
“呼…呼…呜！”柱间从未想过那里会有这种用途，但此时他只能在斑逐渐增加的手指和抽插间闷哼出声，深处揉弄的手指点燃了他不可言说的欲望，某人的双腿便悄悄缠上了斑的腰身。  
斑愉快地哼声，大概也清楚柱间已经准备好了，俯身又给了他一个缠绵的深吻，腰部用力一挺进入了他的心上人。“唔！”两人同时发声，为了肉体和心灵上的结合。  
接下来就是一阵狂风骤雨，斑迅猛有力的挺动腰身，而柱间除了嘴上还很不好意思不肯叫出声，行动上也十分配合。身体交缠着，年轻人的心也此间愈加交融。  
“柱间…柱间！我快到了！和我一起吧！”  
随着越加猛烈的时候进攻，斑松开了一直限制着柱间的手，和他一并泻了出来。  
（以下开始柱斑部分⚠️）  
呼呼…南贺川边久久不停的喘息声终于渐渐平息了下来。  
“斑…你还没有回答我为什么要和我做这种事呢！”  
“你是傻瓜嘛…除了喜欢你还能是什么原因？”  
“真的真的真的吗？！”  
“哼哼…”  
柱间一把把身侧的男人捞进怀里，毕竟论身型还是千手更有优势。  
“喂！干什么？”  
“我在抱抱斑呀，不可以吗…果然是我的耳朵出了问题，刚刚斑根本就没有说喜欢什么吧…”  
“喂…我也没说不可以啊，你想抱就抱吧…”  
……  
“千手柱间！！你干嘛？！”  
“斑…我的“抱”和你的是一样的啊…我也很爱很爱你。”  
（犯规…）  
斑虽然一时愣神被柱间反压到了身下，但他终究还是放任了这个男人的行为。  
柱间和斑不同，并不喜欢用热切的情话表达对恋人美丽的赞叹，但他如火焰般的行动还是很快点燃了斑。男人的吻是温柔而体贴的，但一旦发觉斑的反抗举动，便会无情地镇压。  
（混蛋！和战场上一个德性！）  
被进入时强烈的冲击感让斑无法克制地打开了写轮眼，暗色的勾玉浮现在美丽的双眼之中，让身上的男人更加克制不住强烈的攻击性。  
“斑…斑…我早就想告诉你，你的写轮眼非常美。”  
身下的斑被男人的挺身撞得上气不接下气，抽不出空来反驳这个傻瓜。  
（只有柱间这个傻瓜会这样说…）  
斑的心跳还是不觉加速起来，他拽住男人美丽的长发，逼迫他俯下头和自己再次亲吻。  
“柱间…柱间…你真大！啊哈！再用力一些！”  
“呜！斑…你怎么总是说这些…”  
“我乐意，你闭上嘴干你的就行了！”  
仙人体的强大之处，宇智波斑算是有了更直观的认识了…直到斑快要忍不住推开身上的男人时，他才隐隐感受到体内某物的跳动感。（终于…）  
随着不休不止的亲吻，两人终于又到达了顶峰。  
——————  
“斑…我是认真的，说你的写轮眼很美也是，说爱你也是！都是我的真心话…”  
“谁怀疑你的真心了啊…那我也郑重告诉你好了，更正一下，我说爱你是认真的，赞美你胸部也是真心的！”  
“喂！”  
两人又闹腾了好一会才重新穿着好衣物。  
“柱间，你听着…从今往后在战场上相遇我依旧不会手下留情，当然你也一样，要是再遇到上次那种事我一定当场给你几刀！”  
“斑…可我做不到，我没有办法真的杀死你，不仅仅因为我爱你，还因为你是我理想的一部分，失去你柱间就不是柱间了。”  
“傻子…真是个大傻子！”  
“斑，我们再许下第二个约定吧！你我两人都要变得更强，强到可以改变这个世界，到那时我们再一起实现梦想吧！”  
宇智波斑一边笑骂这个傻瓜，终究是紧紧握住了他的手。

END


End file.
